1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bottle opening device. The bottle opening device can be a crown cork opener and can be positioned onto the fingers of the hand.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Crown corks are intended to act as stoppers for the necks of bottles. The rims of the bottles have a retainer of semitoric shape or a screw thread having at least one undercut. Crown corks consist mainly of a metal disk placed on the neck concentric therewith, the edges of which are knocked down laterally to crimp it onto the retainer, thus forming a crinkle band. A great many crown cork openers exist. These devices generally comprise a handle extended by an opening head and comprise two devices. One device is an opening head which bears on the upper part of the cap. Another device is used for catching under at least one crinkle of the crinkle band. When the bottle opener is in position on the crown cork, opening is achieved either by raising the handle if the catching device is situated between the handle and the bearing device, or by lowering the handle if the bearing device is between the handle and the catching device.
Patent FR-A-2,707,278 describes a bottle opener that additionally comprises a device for fitting the latter onto a finger of the hand. This adapter device forms, with the opening head, a ring which, when slipped onto a finger, allows the bottle opener to be secured to the hand. Under these conditions, the handle of the bottle opener lies in the palm of the hand and bottle opening is achieved by leaning on the handle with the palm of the hand. This adapter device is connected to the bottle opener in a region lying between the bearing device and the catching device which lie at the level of the first finger bone in the region where the finger bones are well differentiated. A device such as this has the disadvantage of being relatively bulky and of hampering the user in his other activities such as, for example, handling coins or shaking hands with someone else. What happens is that the additional thickness of the opening head situated under the finger bone and the handle prevents certain objects from being grasped correctly.